


Distress

by Lady_Hart



Series: Bound to You [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bratva, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Violence, You don't present until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: Bound to You Universe: Duty calls and Yuuri has to return to Japan. Viktor and Yuuri keep in contact from afar, but things take an unexpected turn.





	Distress

The 24 hours they got to enjoy their little surprise was nothing short of pure bliss. However, their business didn’t stay silent forever. It wasn’t even Viktor’s group that needed attention. When Yuuri had gotten the call not even 10 minutes after they had just fallen asleep, he could have sworn the other was going to murder someone.

So, they found themselves at the private airport his family owned. Viktor didn’t know how he felt about letting his still pregnant and newly bonded mate go back to Japan without him. Yuuri didn’t have a choice though. He was the leader of his group. That came with obligations and responsibilities. 

Though Yakov assured them that everything would be fine so long Yuuri followed instructions, he couldn’t shake the bad feeling.

“At least take one of my guards with you,” Viktor pleaded.

“I have my own in Japan,” Yuuri countered. “Besides, they’re needed to keep you safe for my return.”

They kissed before his mate boarded the small jet. It wasn’t enough contact to ease his fears. Then again, Viktor knew that he wouldn’t be satisfied unless Yuuri was around him all the time now. His Alpha side screamed for him to follow, to protect his Omega. 

Yet, he knew that Yuuri needed to handle this without him. Needed to be there for his group. The thing that worried him the most was the indefinite time apart again. Omegas needed their Alphas with them during pregnancy and their bond was still too new.

They had to make it work though. Their lives would constantly be just as separate as they were intertwined.

However, every day that passed without his mate, Viktor grew more and more anxious. They talked every opportunity they could. One time, Yuuri had called while he was torturing someone for information. He had continued the conversation throughout the screams and ongoing interrogation. 

Afterward, Yuuri told him to leave cleanup to others and head to their bedroom. Voice husky. Who was he to disobey such a sweet, sweet invitation? The result was the best phone sex he had ever had in his life. Turned out that the display of dominance on his side was a turn on for his mate’s Omega side.

While it did nothing to sate the need to be inside his mate, Yuuri had managed to sweet talk Viktor through two orgasms. The intensity of which left him completely breathless.

Days stretched into weeks. Work became more and more nightmarish to deal with. Every little thing set him off. His violent tendencies couldn’t be quelled. Through the bond, he could feel his fiancé’s sadness and longing. Every part of his Alpha side screamed to be by Yuuri’s side. 

Viktor was making plans for a visit. However, he couldn’t tell Yuuri. Not yet. Right now, he didn’t know when it would take place. There were a few important meetings coming up that he had to attend.

After that though, he wanted to be reunited with his mate. No, he _needed_ to be reunited with Yuuri. So many thoughts swirled his mind. One of them went to the gold ring he had purchased his mate a few days earlier.

Of course, they didn’t need to get engaged or even married. They were mates after all. Yet, he wanted the ceremony. He wanted Yuuri to have something more than just the bond to know how much he cared.

How much he wanted Yuuri’s permanence in his life. They would make it all work, that much Viktor knew.

Plus, he hoped that it would ease his mate’s lingering insecurities that his Alpha-Omega dynamic wasn’t wanted. Viktor tucked the ring away in a pre-packed bag for when he would slip away to Japan.

He laid on the large bed in his mansion, phone pressed to his ear. 

“When do you think you’ll be home?” he asked. His heart pounded in anticipation of the answer. 

A heavy sigh. “I don’t know, Viktor. I just finished putting one group in their place and now another is challenging my authority. They’ll have to be dealt with properly before I leave.” 

His heart dropped. Of course he knew that Yuuri returning home any time soon was a long shot. Viktor knew just how demanding it could be to deal with rebellious groups.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“How are you feeling?”

Yuuri hummed before giving his answer, “A little better. The hormones are balancing out my morning sickness like your doctor said. I had one of my own do a checkup to make sure we’re on track. Everything’s progressing well, Viktor.”

He smiled. “I’m glad. I can’t wait to meet our little one.”

“I can’t either. I hope they take after you. You’re gorgeous.”

“I hope they take after you,” Viktor said. “I can’t compare to your beauty.”

These types of conversations had become more and more frequent between them. Before, they had discussed work only. Well, when they weren’t begging the other to speed it up. 

It filled him with warmth and joy. Everything was so domestic between them. 

“Yuuri,” he said. 

“Yes?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Viktor. I love you so much.”

His heart soared at those simple words. On the other end of the phone, he heard a door open and shouting began. Shots rang out.

Viktor winced at the clacking of the phone. Chaos ensued. He knew exactly what an ambush sounded like. This was one. Soon, the line went dead. 

Numbly, he redialed Yuuri’s number. Straight to voicemail. 

Panic overtook him. His mind buzzed with the possible scenarios. He could feel a twinge of pain in their bond. It grew more time passed. Viktor ran out of his bedroom and shouted for them to prepare his plane. They were going to Japan, immediately.

 

Halfway through the plane ride there, all he could feel was pain, panic, and agony. Viktor saw his vision go white. Everything hurt. His skin was on fire. The bond ached so horribly.

 

Pain was the only thing he registered as he faded to unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


End file.
